An example of an electronic component using ceramic material includes a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, and the like.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC), a ceramic electronic component, has advantages such as compact size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type condenser mounted on boards of several electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, and serves to charge and discharge electricity.
Meanwhile, in accordance with an increase in the capacitance of electronic products, a capacitor used in electronic products has also been required to have high capacitance.
In order to increase the capacitance of the capacitor, the number of stacked internal electrodes should be increased. However, in accordance with the miniaturization of electronic products, space in which the capacitor is installed is limited, and thus there is a limitation to increasing the size of the capacitor. As a result, there is a limitation in increasing the number of stacked internal electrodes, and thus there is a limitation in increasing the capacitance of the capacitor.